User blog:Metal875/Personal Verse Ratings
'Super Mario Bros.' 'Summary' The Mario series is a highly popular franchise that constitutes some of the most iconic acclaimed video games by Nintendo, featuring Nintendo's mascot Mario and, in many games, his brother Luigi, who have to beat Bowser, the main antagonist, kidnapping Princess Peach, whom Mario saves. One of the oldest as well. Technically the series began in 1981 in the arcade game "Donkey Kong" where he has to beat an ape known as Donkey Kong, who, in present day, became Cranky Kong. As time went by, they became some of the world's most well-known video game characters since 1985 after the release of "Super Mario Bros." on the NES. Its first game was Super Mario Bros. for the Nintendo, since then it's come a long way and Mario himself is Nintendo's mascot. It has basic plots often revolving around Mario rescuing Princess Peach from the evil clutches of Bowser and saving the Mushroom Kingdom, and occasionally the universe. And that's just the basic plot. There's a lot of diversity between the games with the series spawning multiple genres such as racing, partying, and role-playing games. It's one of the most popular Nintendo franchises and video game franchises in general. The canon is a bit confusing, but producer Shigeru Miyamoto had cleared it up in an interview, revealing the series to have no canon at all. Therefore, the franchise is one of few that sources can be picked and chosen to the author's liking. 'Power of this Verse' The Super Mario Bros. franchise is normally low-balled due to its cartoonish appearance, light-hearted nature and child-like theme. When in reality, its god-tiers can literally compete in a fictional tier list. Its low-end feats consist of characters creating hurricanes that erase planets, and the characters displaying casual moon-busting feats. Even as babies, the main characters can be argued to be Planet level, due to the main antagonist transforming the entire planet as an infant. The franchise is also home to some of fiction's most prominent and powerful displays of magic. The main antagonist, during his earliest days, could still release a dark spell that transmutated the Mushroom Kingdom's entire population into mere bricks and plants. In the first Super Mario Galaxy game alone, there were thousands of Galaxy level beings known as "Luma," who can turn into entire celestial objects, making up the universe (including planets, stars and galaxies), and a goddess-like being known as "Rosalina," who reset the entire timeline by merely blinking. Once getting into their highest ends, the series contains beings known as King Boo, who can materialize and dematerialize entire universes, Dreamy Bowser, who embodies millions of universes, and even Dimentio and Super Dimentio. The series' highest feats come from a game called "Super Paper Mario." In this game, the characters struggle against "The Void," which is capable of destroying quadrillions of universes and timelines, all possibilities, and even eleven spatial dimensions, making it High Complex Multiverse level. And the main villain, Dimentio, scales to this power. A supreme being known as "Super Dimentio" touches Low Hyperverse level due to jumping his power infinitely, and due to confirmation within the game, the Pure Hearts raise their user's power to Hyperverse level, due to being said to have infinite power. The series' lowest displays of speed are still far greater than any normal human, such as running up walls and across water. And in the Super Mario Galaxy games, the characters are capable of crossing universes in seconds, easily cementing them in the Massively FTL+ areas. The series also contains characters jumping out into constellations in merely one second, and flying from the center of the universe to Earth in seconds. Overall, the series is VERY underestimated when it comes to speed. Within Super Paper Mario, the characters even gained Immeasurable speed feats! And there was even mention of a god-like being, which is referenced as a "Force/Gentle Pull" who seemingly has the control over the destiny of the Marioverse, is above time and space itself, is so powerful that the combined laws of the universe can't stop it, was hinted that it is far stronger than the combined powers of the top tiers who are Universe level+ and is possibly omnipresent (however, all these feats were only measured through the words of Rosalina and power-scaling, thus leaving the true level of its powers unknown outside of speculation). The characters all have a wide and diverse set-up of Power-ups, artifacts, abilities and hax. It should be specified what they get in a debate. Overall, the verse has low-ends in the Moon and Planet levels, and high-ends in the Complex Multiverse and Hyperverse levels. The verse should not be underestimated. 'Character Profiles' 'The Good Guys/Heroes' 'The Bad Guys/Villains' 'Neutral/Anti-Heroes' 'Weapon Profiles' Category:Blog posts Category:Metal Mario875 Category:Personal Character Profiles